Deny thy Father and Refuse thy Name
by Hive Mentality
Summary: Leonard, a mob boss and surgeon, saves Jim, the son of a rival household, and they enter a whirlwind, secret affair. McKirk, AU, MPreg, Prompt fill for Buckleup Meme


**This is a fill for a Buckleup Meme prompt, and I tried to get everything from the prompt into the story and do it justice WITHOUT writing another epic, because I have enough multi-chapter stories in-progress and I wanted to write a short-ish story for once. Enjoy and review. **

Jim bit back a groan as another wave of nausea washed over him and focused harder on the white knuckled grip he held on the basin in front of him. The bathroom door rattled on its frame again, and Jim turned the water on to drown out the noise.

"Damn it, Jim!" Considering the running water and the thickness of the door, he shouldn't have been able to hear the scream at all, let alone with such clarity. It didn't make him want to open the door any more. "Who did it? Let me in!"

Jim sent the door a sidelong scowl and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pike!" He yelled. Pike—not dad, because he wasn't his dad. Not even Chris, anymore. Not after a reaction like this. Jim wasn't even showing yet, and he wouldn't be for some time, but he'd managed to find a doctor—a different doctor, he hadn't told Leonard yet—that he could swear to secrecy to confirm what he already knew to be true. He was pregnant.

"Yeah, right, and you've just had food poisoning _every morning _for the past two weeks. I'm not stupid, Jim…" As the door rattled again and Pike's rant continued, Jim stuck a hand under the faucet and scrubbed it over his face and neck.

Of course, he'd kept it hidden from Pike, from everyone. Considering _whose _child it was, that was understandable. It had been a little under two months since he ended up in the wrong end of town without any identification to prove who he was. Usually, he could just drop his name and go on his merry way, but that night he'd gotten just a little to drunk, a little too reckless.

The door rattled again, and Jim turned the second faucet on full as well.

He didn't remember much about the night—mostly just what he'd been told. He'd been brought into the hospital with a cracked skull and a few broken ribs—how had that happened? He couldn't remember. The only thing from that night he could really, truly remember was waking up to the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen. Someone was talking to him. He couldn't understand a word he was saying but Jim remembered being disappointed when the talking stopped.

Maybe he'd voiced that disappointment, or maybe he was just lucky like that, because when Jim woke up again a little more coherent this time, it was to the sound of the doctor's voice, regaling him with the _wonders_ of his condition. He could have been talking about the various benefits of watching paint dry versus watching grass grow for all Jim cared, as long as he was talking.

He'd asked what time it was—three in the morning—how long he'd been unconscious—two days? Shit!—and he knew that he should check out of the hospital and check in with Chris, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the doctor without so much as a hello.

So, logically, Jim did what came naturally to him. He kissed him. Right there, in the hospital bed, where his elevated heart rate beat out a steady rhythm in the background. And then he ran, before the doctor had even really regained his bearings enough to demand that he fill out any forms or even tell him his name, because Pike was going to be angry enough as is—two days!—and he didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

On the way out the door he nearly ran down an orderly who looked perhaps a little too familiar and received a strange look in return. He'd nearly had a panic attack when he saw the lettering above the door and redoubled his speed despite his injuries. McCoy General Hospital. _The _McCoy Gen, the same McCoy Gen owned by the men who had killed his parents, left him in Pike's care.

They weren't just a rival family, they were their _biggest _rival family and maybe that should have been enough to keep Jim away. For any normal man, it would have been, but Jim Kirk was _no_ normal man.

It took Jim two weeks to finally convince Chris to lift the strict restrictions and round-the-clock surveillance he'd set the moment he returned home, after two days of no contact, wearing nothing but a hospital gown and a shit eating grin. "Damn it, Jim, I almost started a _war_ for you!" Pike had shouted, every twenty minutes for the entire week, and Jim didn't doubt it.

Hell. With Pike red-faced and screaming to defend the honor of his _highly treasured_ adoptive son, Jim didn't doubt he was about ready to start a war now. The door rattled again, one last time, and Jim sighed. He quickly switched the tap on the sink for the shower, turning the head to face the shower wall before crossing the room to throw open the window.

He didn't understand. It sounded stupid, it sounded juvenile, but it was true. Pike _didn't_ understand, and Jim had no way of knowing if that was because he couldn't understand, or because he wouldn't.

Jim eased himself onto the ledge outside the bathroom window and inched toward the gutter to lower to the ground. The path of obscure back alleys and side roads was familiar enough to him now that he could navigate it in his sleep, and it wasn't long before Jim came up on the hospital, just as he had that first night that changed everything.

His heart quickened as he pulled open the back doors, because it was a secret and if the wrong person saw him, _recognized _him, Jim didn't know what would happen. The halls were empty, as they always were, and Jim quickly made his way toward the grand, Hospital Administrator's office, pulling it open and stepping inside without knocking.

"Bones." He breathed, calling the attention of the only other person in the room. He used his nickname—Leonard "Bones" McCoy, the Sawbones—and the doctor had always marveled at how Jim was the only person he'd ever met to make the name sound like a compliment.

Leonard stood from the desk, a small smile on his lips, and he quickly crossed the room to pull the blinds shut and flip the privacy lock on the door before drawing Jim into a kiss. Jim leaned into the warmth, drawing his hands down the doctor's chest in one fluid movement to rest at his hips. When they had to break for air, Jim pressed his face into the doctor's neck, breathing deeply and trying to suppress his nerves.

"Jim?" Leonard asked with evident concern, "What's wrong?" And Jim could see the underlying threat there, to anything that would dare wrong him—he found it much more endearing, coming from Bones, than he ever would from Pike, and he couldn't suppress a small smile. He grabbed one of Bones's hands in his own, turning it over, before resting it against his abdomen.

Leonard's eyes flicked between their hand's and Jim's face, not understanding the gesture. Jim trailed a lazy thumb over the back of the doctors' hand before leaning in slightly, as though to tell an important secret. He saw realization in the doctor's eyes moments before he spoke, and his heart fluttered nervously in his chest, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you sure?" Leonard asked after a moment, voice kept carefully neutral as he searched Jim's eyes. The blonde nodded, letting out an internal sigh of relief at the trill of obvious excitement the doctor was trying to mask for his sake, even as Leonard's second hand subconsciously rose to join the first at his waistline.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Almost six weeks," after a pause, he added, "Pike knows." Leonard stiffened at this and Jim was quick to clarify, eyes cast to the side, "He doesn't know who." Yet.

Bones, seeing the hesitance there, dipped in to draw Jim into a reassuring kiss, which he hesitantly returned. "I don't know what to do." Jim admitted after breaking contact, face flushed with the intensity of the kiss as well as his mounting frustration. "We need to… I don't know." Bones raised a hand to brush over Jim's cheek, tracing the lines of his jaw as he guided him over to the sofa against the office wall. He guided them down, Bones against the back and Jim at his front, tangling their legs together. When they were comfortable, Bones continued.

"Well, Kid, that's your decision an' I won't hold it against you if—"

"No," Jim cut him off, raising his head to look the older in the eyes, "I was talking about Pike. I'm keeping the damn kid." Leonard smiled at this—a true, unhindered smile—and Jim couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in to rest his head on Leonard's chest—he could practically hear the gears in the doctor's head turning—and closed his eyes.

Jim vaguely registered the sound of a key turning in the door's lock, but he wasn't coherent enough to understand what that meant until the door had flown open to bang against the wall. Leonard, judging by the expression on his face, hadn't heard the key and had been completely caught off guard.

"Sir, Puri is—" Whatever urgency the nurse had held before quickly left her when she caught sight of them, tangled together on the couch. She stood frozen in the doorway, something akin to horror on her face for a few moments, before grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door shut with a snap.

"Chapel!" Bones shouted—right in Jim's ear, thankyouverymuch—and there was a pause, "get back in here." She didn't need to be told twice, as the door flew open once more, horror replaced with frustration.

"I can't believe—" she stopped abruptly, changing tactics. "Is that who I think it is?" She was bouncing a little on the balls of her feet and didn't wait for an answer; Jim assumed this was because she already knew. "Sir, we just got word from M'Benga. Puri is _dead_, we think it was someone from the Khans, who are panicking, because _Pike's_ declared total war on… everyone." Her eyes flicked pointedly to Jim, who had straightened at the mention of Pike. Leonard's jaw set at the news, but he said nothing, "_Apparently_, his son's gone missing. Or… ran away?" Jim smirked a little at this, and she continued, "The other families have set a war council for later tonight, and Pike's agreed to attend. What should we do, Boss?"

Jim smirked at the title and turned to make eye contact with Bones. The doctor pondered the question, stretching on the couch and looking for all the world like this news didn't bother him, and Chapel's face took on a disapproving scowl. After a moment, he turned back to the nurse.

"How long until the council?"

"Five hours."

"We'll attend." He said without missing a beat. "You can go." He added as an afterthought when the nurse continued to hover in the doorway as though she had more to say, but wasn't sure it was her place to say it. She nodded reluctantly and grabbed the door to pull it closed again, "And Chapel? You can't tell anybody." The door shut with a soft click, without as much as a confirmation.

"So, _Boss,_" Jim said, leaning in to nip at the doctor's bottom lip, "You think she'll spill?" Leonard eagerly met the contact, turning it into a full blown kiss before answering.

"No. I trust Chapel; she won't tell." He said, and after a moment he pushed himself up, sliding off the couch. Jim whined at the loss of warmth when he left, but Leonard just laughed. "Don't be such an infant. I got you something."

He grabbed a professionally wrapped package from beneath his desk and threw it to Jim, who was verily bouncing on the sofa in his excitement. Jim caught it with ease and immediately set to tearing it open.

When he'd torn the paper away, Jim paused to run a finger over the book's cover. _Romeo and Juliet, _which Jim had insisted paralleled their own situation, no matter how vehemently Bones had denied it. A smile he couldn't quite contain engulfed his features, and Jim threw his arms around the doctor in a hug. Leonard "oofed" at the abruptness of the contact, but returned the embrace despite his grumblings. As time wore on and the embrace passed from grateful to intimate, Jim shifted to rest his head on Leonard's shoulder, still running his fingers over the raised cover of the play. After a moment, he pulled away, regarding Leonard carefully.

"I'm coming with you to that council," He said, and before Bones could protest, he continued, stopping any chance of a response, "but I think we should stop at the courthouse, first." Leonard hesitated at this, and Jim reached up to card a hand through his hair. The tan line where his wedding ring used to be still hadn't faded completely, and Leonard's eyes flicked to it.

"I… I don't know, Kid." The doctor mumbled, meeting Jim's intense gaze in earnest, "Right now?" Jim smiled reassuringly.

"We've got time. Come on, Bones, it's the climax," He said light-heartedly, giving the book a little wave, before taking on a more serious expression, "and I don't just want to be there. I want to be there with you." After a beat, Leonard let out a little gust of air, and Jim knew he'd won.

"Yeah, okay."

Later that night, the members of the Kirk household would have said Leonard McCoy had a death wish when he rolled up to the war council with Jim Kirk in the passenger seat, if they could be bothered to pick their jaws up off the ground. The McCoys, secretly, shared the sentiment, though they did a much better job of hiding it, as they had no intention of showing that they did not support their Boss completely.

Jim watched as Pike's right hand, Spock, turned from the spectacle to walk calmly inside, likely to inform Pike. Jim looped an arm through Leonard's, and both men stood just a little closer together than normal after seeing the deadly looks their own men were giving, let alone the looks from the other households, who were likely cursing the couple for causing them problems and undue panic as they had attempted to discover if any of their own were at fault for Jim's "disappearance".

Jim set to idly fiddling with the ring on his finger as they stepped inside. He was a little jumpy—Pike had never let him in on the Business. He said he was too young, though Jim knew he was just being overprotective.

When they entered the room where the other households were waiting, a few men stood—out of outrage or respect, either was likely—but McCoy ignored them and steered Jim to the end of the table, opposite Pike.

Pike, Jim noticed, seemed conflicted, and he couldn't help but rejoice. He'd expected hard, unyielding fury—which he may still get, when Pike noticed the ring—not uncertainty. Pike had known exactly how to act for as long as Jim knew him, but he was extraordinarily happy to see this change. He thought maybe a smile or greeting would be in bad taste, so Jim merely kept his silence as he took the place next to Leonard at the table.

After a pregnant pause, Pike turned to the other men at the table—the heads of the smaller, less powerful houses. "Leave. All of you." Out of ten houses, Jim didn't expect any of them to express a desire to involve themselves in a fight between the two major houses. Which is why, as the rest of the men were hastily filing out, Jim was surprised to see one man standing by the door with a scowl on his face.

He was glancing warily between Pike and Leonard, suspicion evident on his features. A few members of the vacating houses noticed Nero's intent to stay, and hesitated as well. "This doesn't concern you, Nero." Pike bit out, and the man only leered at him.

"Well, Christopher, I think it does. See, if the great McCoy-Kirk feud should end, say," he glanced sidelong at Jim, "for the sake of a common interest, a little flame like me would be snuffed out without a thought." Pike scowled but Spock intervened.

"Now is not the place, nor the time, to be testing limits." Nero scowled, threw a glance at Spock, and mumbled.

"Not the time, perhaps, but certainly the place." Before ducking out the doorway. Jim watched him go with piqued interest, and all the men who had hung back to see the outcome of Nero's defiance quickly emptied the room as well.

Soon the only people in the room were the Kirks and the McCoys—the only ones sitting were Jim, Leonard, Pike, and Spock. Jim favored a glance in Spock's direction but had to quickly look away to repress a smirk. They were pretty good friends, as far as friends went, and he recognized the look of exasperation on the man's entirely unemotional face.

Pike, apparently, shared the feeling. "Jim… what are you doing?" He growled, doing his best to contain his anger. It didn't help that Jim just shrugged slightly and placed a hand over Leonard's—_head of the McCoy household, _Leonard, who was as much responsible for the death of his parents as any other McCoy.

"Well, Pike, we've been talkin', an' I think it's about time we put this feud behind us. Join together." said Leonard. The outrage in the room was evident—from both the Kirks, as well as the McCoys who hadn't already seen this coming—but Leonard continued on unimpeded.

"We can't just combine the houses and expect everything to work out fine." One of the Kirk's—Jim didn't know him—said, obviously trying to dissuade them, and he received pointed looks from both Pike and Spock.

"We've already started." Leonard said easily and brought his hand down on the table, producing an audible click that drew everyone's attention to his hand and the ring there.

"You Sonofabitch!" Giotto, Pike's main security man who happened to have been close friends with George Kirk as well, exploded from the wall, startling everyone in the room. Jim stood from his seat even as Giotto produced a gun from his jacket, and he was vaguely aware of at least two McCoys producing weapons behind him. Leonard put a steadying hand on his arm, which he ignored.

"Put it away, Giotto." Jim demanded, eyes flashing dangerously over to Pike, "Now." Pike regarded him for a moment, and then nodded. Giotto reluctantly acquiesced, but Jim didn't sit.

"The only person whose opinion matters is the head of the household, you know that. Bones _is_ the head of their household. We're waitin' on you." Leonard waved his men off as well, and they quickly put their weapons away before the doctor reached out to tap Jim's forearm, indicating that he should sit. Jim complied and then watched as something changed in Pike's expression. His eyes flashed with irritation, but there was something else there as well.

"I've made my choice." Jim continued, "Whatever you decide, it won't change my mind." Jim turned to Leonard, silently asking _are we done here?_ The doctor took this as his cue to stand, and the room shuffled uneasily on both sides as he turned his back to them all to head for the door.

"You're welcome to come by the hospital, if that's your choice." Leonard said over his shoulder, and the Kirks bristled. Jim got up to follow, and Pike instantly rose as well.

"You're not going with him." He snapped, moving around the table to cut him off. "Damn it, Jim, you've done some stupid stuff in your lifetime but this takes the cake! A McCoy? What about your parents?" Jim frowned and dodged out the doorway as a group of McCoys moved to block Pike's path, looping an arm through Leonard's so he could speak with Pike without paying attention to where he was walking.

"You can't blame them all for something a McCoy did twenty years ago. It's not their fault." Jim said coldly, "I'm sorry you can't see that." They quickly made their way to the doorway, allowing the lower ranking McCoys to play mediator with the Kirks to keep the path clear.

Jim was so concerned with watching the Kirks and making sure none of them did anything stupid, he didn't even notice when he threw the front door open and was faced with a pair of men, standing at the end of the sidewalk. It wasn't until he felt Leonard's hand land around his shirt collar and pull him bodily back through the doorway that his eyes snapped forward.

He lost his balance and fell back—Pike was kicking up a fuss about Bones manhandling Jim behind him—but all he had eyes for were the two men at the end of the sidewalk as broad shoulders and long legs eclipsed them from his view. Jim was still reeling as Bones stepped completely in front of him.

If there was a commotion when Jim was thrown back, then the two gunshots that followed unleashed complete pandemonium. Everyone who was armed had their gun out in an instant, and only those at the front of the progression really understood what was going on. The two gunmen were mowed down in less time than it took for Bones to hit the ground.

"Shit," Jim faltered, crawling over. He placed a hand on each of the bullet wounds—one on the arm, the other on the abdomen—there was so much blood, he could already see the crimson color steeping through Leonard's dress shirt. "Bones? God, what do I—" he pleaded. He glanced over to the group, all of them, any of them, and tried to pull them away from their stand off, quietly at first, as though unable to believe what he was seeing before taking a much louder tone, "Help. Someone help! Damn it, you're doctors, aren't you?" Jim noted the fear in his voice—panicking wouldn't help anything—but he couldn't bring himself to care as he caught the attention of two of the men, who almost seemed reluctant to turn their backs on the Kirks.

"Jim." Jim started slightly at the sound as the chest beneath him shook with a wet cough. He pulled his hands away as the two McCoys slid up beside him and moved them to frame Leonard's face, blood be damned.

"I'm right here. Jesus, Bones—"

"You okay?" Leonard cut him off, and Jim let out a startled laugh, even as his eyes began to sting. He blinked furiously and grabbed one of the doctor's hands.

"I'm okay." He pulled it up to rest against his abdomen, despite the disapproving look from the McCoy who was trying to work around him. "We're okay. Damn it Bones, why'd you do that? You shouldn't have done that." Behind him, Pike was calling his name, but Jim did his best to ignore him.

"Damn it," Bones coughed, turning to one of the doctors, "call those morons off. Those were Nero's guys. Not the Kirks." The second doctor reluctantly nodded, stepping off to address the other McCoys. They all exchanged uncertain looks before reluctantly putting their weapons away and the Kirks, without an enemy to face off against, followed suit soon after.

"James, are you all right?" Spock asked. He was much closer than Jim'd expected him to be, and he vaguely wondered how he'd managed to get past the McCoys. A quick survey of Jim answered Spock's question for him, and though Jim couldn't find his voice to answer, Spock nodded. He hadn't even bothered to correct Spock on his name, an act he had never before failed to do, even when he himself was injured.

"The authorities are liable to arrive soon considering that weapons were discharged. Your father wishes to leave. With you, I am sure you are aware." Jim offered Spock a glance and then turned back to Leonard, who had since lost consciousness and was being loaded into the backseat of one of the cars by the two doctors.

"I can't, Spock, I have to…" He trailed off, not even bothering to hide his emotions or disguise the hitch in his voice as he spoke, and started for the car. "I'm sorry." The man merely nodded and straightened.

"I will inform him of your choice." He assured, and Jim gave him a grateful smile—mostly out of courtesy, there was no happiness there—before climbing into the back of the car with Leonard. There was a shout—_damn it, Kid, get in the front, I'm trying to work_—before it was abruptly cut off by a slammed door.

Spock watched them go for just a moment before turning back to find Pike, though he had no doubt that the man would be aware of Jim's choice already.

When Leonard regained consciousness again, it was to the sound of Jim regaling him with what he understood of his condition—not much—and laughing about how similar it was to the day they'd first met—only this time, Bones, it's reverse!—and the blonde was so enthralled in what he was saying that he didn't notice that Leonard was awake for several minutes. When Jim turned to find a pair of hazel eyes staring lovingly up at him, he started, but surprise was quickly replaced with relief.

"Hey," he breathed, "How're you feeling?" Bones huffed and cleared his throat, trying to dispel the lethargy of drug induced sleep.

"Feelin' like air. Must have me on the good stuff." He turned in bed slightly to look at his vitals, which had been set purposefully out of view, but Jim flicked him lightly on the forehead.

"Stop it." He said, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, then added "Chapel said you were a bad patient." Bones snorted.

"'m a doctor, not a patient." Leonard mumbled, resignation slipping into his voice as he probably realized that that wouldn't be true for some time now. Jim brushed a few hairs back from his forehead with one hand and moved the other to grip Leonard's, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

"I can't believe you did that to me. Jesus, Bones, I was so scared." Their eyes met and Leonard held Jim's gaze as his hand tightened around the doctor's slightly, but neither of them acknowledged it.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Jim glanced up when the door opened, expecting to see Chapel, M'Benga, or one of the other nurses that he'd become acquainted with throughout the ordeal. What he didn't expect to see was Pike and Spock walking into the hospital room (followed by at least eight uneasy McCoys) and acting like they owned the place. He heard Leonard huff beside him and wondered if he'd gotten the same feeling.

"Hey." Jim said weakly, not really feeling like starting anything at this point. He was done trying to convince Chris of anything, and quickly turned back to Bones, running a few fingers over the back of his hand before giving it a squeeze.

"I can't believe you let them just waltz in here." Leonard said, addressing the men who had followed Pike and Spock into the room, though it was more of a comment than an accusation. They didn't seem to realize this, however, as they sputtered for an explanation, informing him that _well they were unarmed _and _you said they were welcome _and _they were calling for a truce_.

Jim's face split into a grin at that revelation, and he turned to Pike for confirmation. Leonard's much less enthusiastic "'s that right?" was enough to shut the rambling McCoys up mid word.

"It… does not seem as though there is much of a choice. After your reaction to the doctor's injuries, we deigned to reconsider our positions." Spock began, turning to regard Pike as well, and Jim's heart did a little flip in his chest. Pike, for his part, was entirely silent, regarding the two of them with an unreadable expression. Finally, he turned to Leonard.

"You know you're supposed to ask the father for his hand _before _you marry him?"

"It was his idea." Bones said flatly, no indication of remorse in his tone, though Jim knew first hand that a near death experience could do that to a guy.

"Any news on Nero?" Jim asked suddenly, expression darkening at the memory. Spock shook his head slightly, an action that Jim, with his back turned, did not see.

"He still denies that the gunmen were operating under any orders by him and the men are entirely too dead to make their own case." Jim nodded hollowly as he continued, "He will not, however, go unpunished." The cryptic threat was enough to raise Jim's mood, if only slightly. "Though I have no way to confirm my position, it is logical that Nero, upon recognizing the imminent joining of the Kirk and McCoy households, ordered that his men eliminate the factor that would bring them together." He made eye contact with Jim, who breathed out a disbelieving sigh and turned fondly back to Leonard. They lapsed into companionable silence, and Leonard looked very much like he would be falling back asleep soon, though Jim had no intention of leaving his side for the next fifty years, at least.

"Jim." Pike was the one to break the silence, and Jim turned slightly to regard him. "I'm not okay with… this. Not by a long shot—I probably never will be—but," he paused to take a breath, "I don't think anyone would favor war over peace. I can't make any promises, and Lord knows we're going to have words later, but I think we can try this truce you were going on about. See where it goes." Jim smiled softly, shoulders slumping as he turned back to the sleeping doctor.

"That's all I ask." After another few minutes the door opened; Jim didn't turn to watch them go, only slid a little lower into his chair, squeezed Leonard's hand a little tighter in one of his own, and brought his free hand to rest on his abdomen, feeling the warmth there and thinking that maybe, this time, he wasn't as foolish as Pike thought he was.


End file.
